


Worried About the Apocalypse During the Apocalypse

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rock is upset after reading a book about the End of The World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried About the Apocalypse During the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock and Wichita were on guard duty.

“What’s wrong? Wichita asked.

‘Nothing. 

“You’ve been mad at Tallahassee since we crashed at that library but neither one of you will tell me what the fight was about.

“It wasn’t a fight.” Little Rock said. “Not really.

“Okay…what happened?

“Well, we were reading the same book.

“Was it the only copy? Wichita teased.

Little Rock laughed. “No. The book was about a worldwide disaster. There were floods, earthquakes, volcanos, and diseased people and there were only ten percent of the people left in the world living underground. 

“Okay, well that’s a lot more people than we’ve run into.

“So the government set up these underground shelters.

“So that doesn’t sound so bad.” Wichita said.

“Well you’re wrong. It sucked down there. Everyone had a job in the underground community even kids. You did the same thing day after day. Once you finished growing you were only given enough calories to maintain your height and weight, no extra. Everyone slept in dorms. Men in one room, women in another. There was no unsanctioned sex because of population control.

“Wow, that really does suck. Wichita said.

“Yeah and if you were under sixteen you had to sleep in a room with all the other kids, families didn’t stay together. 

“That’s awful. Things must have been unlivable above ground for people to stay down there. Wichita said.

“No. That’s the worst part. All of this bad stuff happened like fifty years ago. People were living lives above ground like us but the people below just didn’t leave because they were scared despite the fact that everyone was miserable and starving they were alive. 

“All right. The book sounds damn depressing but I don’t get why you’re not talking to Tallahassee.

“Well, I asked him what would he do if we found a place like that. He said he’d take the car and leave the first night. I agreed but he said He’d take off and leave us while we were asleep.

Wichita laughed. “Honey, he couldn’t make us stay there. “We’d just steal another car.

“I know but….why would he say something like that? Why does he want to ditch us?

“I don’t think he really wants to ditch us. He was talking about a book. It’s not a real situation.

“Yeah….but it could be. Columbus is always saying the government is working on something. What if we find a place and Tallahassee leaves us trapped.

Tallahassee and Columbus were coming back with food. Columbus had berries and Tallahassee had a raccoon that he caught in a snare. “Ladies….dinner is…..well not served but dead. You can clean and cook it.

“Why? Little Rock mumbled. “So you can be well fed when you sneak off?

“Girl, what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve had a bug up your butt for days.

“She’s afraid you’re going to leave us prisoner in a Government facility. Wichita said.

He rolled his eyes. “Is that what you’re mad about?

“Yes. You don’t care enough…..

He shook his head. “Don’t care enough? You are insane. It was a book. Something new to talk about.

“You hate us! Little Rock yelled.

He started kicking rocks in frustration. “You know what I remember most about that damn story. The fact that people ate three meals every day. When was the last time we did that? Four of us split a squirrel last night and had about five berries each this morning.

“But you have a raccoon. We’ll be full tonight. Little Rock said. 

“Yeah….tonight. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? I don’t think you’re going to get as tall as your sister.

Little Rock shrugged. “So what? That doesn’t matter.

It matters to me. There’s only so much I can do but if I could put you somewhere with a bed, protection from zombies and regular meals. I would lock you there in a heartbeat.

“So if you’re ready to give up our freedom for three tiny meals a day why aren’t you staying with us?

“Because I’d blow my brains out in a place like that within two days. It’s fine for you. A safe place is something I want for my….you girls. He nodded at Columbus even for you.

“Awww…he’s playing Daddy again.” Wichita said.

He growled. “I am not. You’re both lucky I’m not your father. I wouldn’t put up with this lip from either one of you.

“We have guns. You can’t exactly ground us. Little Rock said.

“Grounding would not be my go to discipline Little Lady.

Little Rock put down her gun. “So you’re not sick of us? 

He gave Columbus the raccoon and stroked Little Rock’s hair. “Of course not. Let’s make a deal and not read any more apocalypse books. With the real Zombie Apocalypse it’s just stupid.

She gave him a hug. “Okay. She turned to her sister. “Let’s get that cleaned so it’s ready by sundown.

“I’ll take care of it. Wichita said. Why don’t you go hunting with him? Maybe you can find some squirrels for breakfast or more berries. 

Little Rock picked up her gun. “Let’s go. You’re the one that’s worried about food.

“I’m not worried about food.” Tallahassee said. “I know how to take care of myself.”

“I can take care of myself. Little Rock said annoyed. Who caught the squirrel yesterday?

“That’s cause you’re closer to the ground and…

Wichita laughed. As long as they were bickering with each other all was right with the world.


End file.
